


The Sea, the Stars, and the Shore

by Heartythrills



Series: Black Moon [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Sugawara glimmered like the sea. It was strange. Daichi never thought the sea looked so beautiful. It must have started with the sunset. Sugawara’s face was a glowing pink when he beamed that sunburst smile. Oh, it was for Oikawa. Daichi’s heart dropped with the sun because the sea was absolutely stunning in the wake of night. Even if all it reflected was the sky. Sugawara was a sea of stars that Daichi watched from shore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Black Moon Series.

**_-Ripple-_ **

Sugawara glimmered like the sea. It was strange. Daichi never thought the sea looked so beautiful. It must have started with the sunset. Sugawara’s face was a glowing pink when he beamed that sunburst smile. Oh, it was for Oikawa. Daichi’s heart dropped with the sun because the sea was absolutely stunning in the wake of night. Even if all it reflected was the sky. Sugawara was a sea of stars that Daichi watched from shore.

_**-Waves-** _

They say that waves are caused by the wind and occur regularly across bodies of water. Daichi bit back his smile when Suga sat next to him in class. Daichi was glad the waves were always carried to shore. He was glad waves occur regularly.

Daichi made a remark and Suga swung his fist to Daichi’s chest, through to his heart. Suga’s touch lingered, but Daichi could see the stars on his neck.

Waves break when the back of a wave overtakes the front and it tumbles onto the shore. The day Daichi took Suga out for drinks Suga had gotten in an argument with Oikawa. He drank and drank until all Daichi could see was black water. Then, the breaking wave crashed into Daichi. Water never tasted so good.

_**-Storm-** _

Daichi felt that the sun was too bright. The waves touched, but never stayed long enough. He was drying up. The waves only took grains of him—it was too little. His wants began to build up but he doesn’t show.

Daichi saw Suga more often. The waves that now crashed against the shore no longer carried stars. He noticed Suga’s sunburst smile. He pretended not to. A storm was coming.

All the water from the sky poured back down when Suga broke up with Oikawa. It seemed to have rained for months. Still, the waves didn’t caress him. He couldn’t hold even as he kissed it. The waves never went far enough, never stayed long enough.

_**-Tides-** _

It was a mistake. It must have been a mistake. Suga must be wavering. He was like a tide, rising and falling at the gravitational pull of the sun and moon. Daichi couldn’t tell if he was either. He only knew that a part of Suga was still Oikawa’s.  
Daichi could see the stars again.

_**-Ocean-** _

Suga came like a tsunami, riding up his legs, forcing him down, stripping him of control of his own body and restraining him. Daichi drowned in Suga. When he thought he couldn’t breathe, he opened his mouth and drank. He drank Suga and his sea of love. No, it was an ocean. Daichi hadn’t realized Suga had loved him so much. But he also loved Suga. The emotions he had denied, held back, and closed up were released in a sudden jolt that caused him to break. Suga slid through the cracks, broke through the ground surface of his heart and shook him.

Finally.

Beneath the ocean that surged, plunged, and spilled, Daichi could finally touch Suga. Finally consume him. He kissed, drank, dug and carved until Suga was his.

_**-Sand-** _

The ocean reflected the stars, but the waves no longer carried them. The glimmers in the ocean were sand grains. Millions and millions of grains one could try, but wouldn’t possibly be able to remove.

You can try to argue that there are more stars in the sky than grains of sand, maybe there is. But Daichi understood now, the stars can never touch the ocean, the sea, the waves like the sand, the earth can.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wrote 'Stars' highlighting OiSuga's relationship prior to Black Moon, my sister said that I needed to write one for Daichi because he lacked presence in BM, but still ended up with Sugawara. He is one of the most undeveloped and unmentioned characters in the series despite having a really big background role.


End file.
